Ice age Peaches's twin
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is pregnant again and this time it is twins. OH MY GOD. But when there's more problems, Will she fix it and will she get through birth? Will Shira and Peaches help Elisa get along with her daughter, Emily again?
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S BEEN FEW YEARS SINCE DEAN IS DEFEATED AND HIS BUDDIES BUT THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES ABOUT IT BUT IT IS GONNA TAKE TIME. TRUE LOVE CHARACTERS BELONG A. . ENJOY THIS STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Few years later,

It's been a few years since Manny defeated Dean and Peaches is pregnant again. Pineaples is now 10 and Rosy is now

18. Pineapples become more helpful with the herd. Diego and his family and same with Toby are on vacation for a week.

Sid and Carrie were a little concerned about Rosy on what she's gonna do next when she is done with college and she

did finish high school. Crash and Eddie were helping with Manny with a pie that has been in his family for generation.

whew! I though we were never gonna get the pie done. Manny said as he was covered in berries and other stuff.

Everyone laughed as Peaches said, Daddy, you're a mess. Mom, don't say that at grandpa, be nice to your dad.

Pineapples said as Pongo yells, Yeah aunt Peaches. OH SHUT UP PONGO! Emily yelled as Elisa added she get serious,

you two better not fight out there! Yes mom. Pongo said as Emily talks back at her mother, SHUT UP AND STAY OUT

OF IT MOM! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO... Then she went to the cave to argue. When will they ever get

along? Rosy asked. No clue. Sid said. They hated each other since Emily became a daddy's girl. Carrie said as Manny

added, I'm sure they'll make up with something to get them to like each other again. Yes, beside, What could go

wrong? Apples said as they heard fighting from Elisa and Emily in their cave and as everyone went on their merry

little way, Peaches and Shira went to talk about what's the issue.

* * *

**BOY IS EMILY AND ELISA NOT GETTING ALONG AT ALL**

**DADDY'S GIRL ARE OK, BUT I'M A MOM'S GIRL FOR A LOT OF REASONS.**

**WILL PEACHES AND SHIRA FIX THEIR ISSUES AND GET THEM TO GET ALONG AGAIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mother/daughter

When Peaches and Shira find Elisa and Emily fighting again, Elisa and Emily yelled, (Emily-WHY CAN'T YOU LEARN HOW

TO MIND YOUR BUSINESS WHEN I HANDLE PONGO MYSELF?! (Elisa-BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO YELL AT

YOUR BOTHER AND I DON'T NEED TO LEARN HOW TO MIND MY OWN BUSINESS WHEN YOU'RE BEING MEAN AND

RUDE. (Emily-YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE AND THINGS THAT I DO EVERYDAY! I'M 6 YEARS OLD AND SO IS THE

CUBS. WHY DON'T YOU PICK SOMEONE ON YOUR OWN SIZE? After that, Emily ran out of the cave as Elisa went down

on the ground as Peaches and Shira went to her as Shira asked, What did you two argue about this time? Same stuff

that is getting old. Elisa said as Peaches and Shira sat down with Elisa and tried to calm her down.

* * *

**OH BOY. SOUNDS LIKE A WAR THAT NEVER ENDED.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**STAY TUNE AND PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Emily's hideout

When Emily ran away from the cave that Elisa was in, She went to her hideout and stayed there for the day. One hour

later, Manny and Pineapples was walking home from sports as Pineapples asked, Grandpa, have you played sports

when you're were a kid in school? Oh yeah. I was a football, wrestiling, and baseball player and choir memeber and

other stuff that I was so involved in and a straight A student and college student. Manny said as they Emily walking

out of her hideout and said, hey uncle Manny, Pineapples. What's up? Just got back from sports. Manny said as Pinapples

added, you look upset. you're ok? Yeah. had a fight with my mom again. I wish it would stop and get along. Emily said

as Manny added, well, it's not too late to change and apologize and start fresh again. Ok I will. Thanks Uncle Manny.

Emily said as she walks back to apologize to her mother.

* * *

**GOOD IDEA MANNY. GOOD JOB**

**WILL ELISA AND EMILY GET ALONG AGAIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SONG: I WON'T APOLOGIZE. BY: SELENA GOMEZ**

* * *

Chapter 4- Apologize

Peaches and Shira was with Elisa as they were talking about how to get along with the daughter of Elisa as Elisa said,

I just wish that Emily and I would stop fighting and start fresh again with no fights at all. And we can. Emily said as

they turned around to see that Emily was by the entrance of the cave as she walked in as she said, Listen, I'm sorry

that I talked back at you this morning and kept having fights almost every day and yelling and don't have a chance to

get along at times. I would like to not fight anymore and start getting along and not fight ever again. That's ok and I'm

sorry too as well. Elisa said as they hugged and Peaches and Shira joined in. I know you two would get along again.

Peaches said.

* * *

**YAY! EMILY AND ELISA GOT ALONG AGAIN**

**BUT WHAT ABOUT PEACHES? **

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- It's time

When Emily and Elisa got along again, They walked back to the herd and when they got back, Ellie asked, how it go?

Pretty good. I can never stay mad at my daughter. Elisa said as Emily added, neither can I with my mom. You said

it partner. Elisa said. Suddenly, Peaches groaned as she begins shaking and sweating and Ellie runs to her and said,

It's time? IT'S TIME! Peaches screamed as Ellie said, Ok, lay down and hold my trunk and start breathing. OH MY GOD!

PEACHES! Manny and Apples both said as Pineapples added, no one panice, mom's having a baby and it's coming now.

As Peaches took her last breath, she pushed the twins as she screamed as everyone was surprised as Elisa and Emily

went to Toby and the cubs to stay back so Peaches can breathe. And there are twin girls.

* * *

**PEACHES GIVE BIRTH TO TWIN GIRLS **

**WILL THEY LIKE MANNY AS A GRANDPA?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- twins are born

After Peaches's labor, Twin girls are born and they got Peaches's colored fur and Apples and Pineapples came as they saw

the twins and they hold one of them as Apples said, they're perfect. Just like Pineapples. I think we should call them,

Janet and Jessica. What about Lucy and Sally? Pineapples asked. I got better names. Misa and Lisa. I like that.

Pineapples said as Apples added, sounds good. Peaches carried the twins as everyone came to Peaches to them and last

was Manny who said, Hi little Misa and Lisa. It's your grandpa. Then they giggled and cooed at him as Peaches said,

Aww! They like you and not afraid of you. You may hold them. Manny hold the twins as they cooed at him as Manny

cooed at them, Who's your grandpa? I am. Yes I am.

* * *

**THAT WAS SURPRISING. THE TWINS ARE NOT SCARED OF MANNY. UNLIKE ROSY AND PINEAPPLES.**

**THE STORY IS COMPLETE. PRETTY SOON THERE WIL BE 101 CUBS AND SLOTHS WHEN ROSY AND PINEAPPLES SAVES THE TWINS OF PINEAPPLES AND THE CUBS AND MORE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


End file.
